Thomas Sternhold
Thomas Sternhold (died 1549) was an English courtier, and the principal author of the 1st English metrical version of the Psalms. Life Overview Sternhold and John Hopkins were associated in making the metrical version of the Psalms, which was attached to the Prayer-book, and was for 200 years the chief hymn-book of the Church of England. It is a commonplace and tame rendering. The collection was not completed until 1562. It was gradually superseded by the version of Tate and Brady.John William Cousin, "Sterhold, Thomas," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 360. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Youth and education Sternhold was, according to Holinshed, born at Southampton. Bale (Scriptt. Illust. 1557) styles him "Suthamptonensis," which may only mean that he was, as Fuller and Anthony à Wood designate him, "a Hampshire man." In conflict with these authorities, Atkyns (Hist. of Gloucestershire) says that he was born at Awre on the Severn, and that his posterity, turning papists, left the place. An inhabitant of the name of Sternhold lived at Lydney, not far from Awre (Visitation of Gloucestershire, 1623, s.v. ‘Bond’).Bennett, 223. An entry in a later hand and printed characters on a blank page after the baptisms of 1572 in the parish register at Awre asserts that he lived on an estate called the Hayfield in that parish with his colleague, John Hopkins, as a neighbor, and that "from Awre first sounded out the Psalms of David by Thomas Sternhold and John Hopkins." The fact that Hopkins was concerned in the posthumous edition of Sternhold's Psalms, and apparently responsible for adding 3 others of Sternhold's translations to the version in 1561, makes the story in the register probable. The property in his will, however, lies entirely in Hampshire and Cornwall. Wood says that Sternhold entered Christ Church, Oxford, but did not take a degree. Career The first ascertained date in his life is 1538, when the name of Thomas Sternhold appears in Cromwell's accounts (Letters and Papers Henry VIII, ed. Gairdner, vol. xiii. pt. ii.) in a list of "gentlemen most mete to be daily waiters on my said lorde" (the king). He had probably been known to Cromwell previously. He became one of the grooms of the robes to Henry, and was evidently a favorite, since a legacy of 100 marks was bequeathed him by the king's will. He is probably the Thomas Sternell or Sternoll who was elected for Plymouth to the parliament that met on 30 January 1544-5, and was dissolved by the death of Henry VIII death in January 1546-7 (Official Return, App., xxx). Sternhold is said to have sung his psalms to his organ for his own "godly solace" (Strype). They won the ear of Edward VI. The only edition which Sternhold lived to publish he dedicated to the young king. In this dedication he thanks God for giving them a king "that forbiddeth not laymen to gather and lease glean in the lordes harvest," and trusts as his "grace taketh pleasure to hear them song sometimes, so he wyll also delighte to see and read them and command them to be song by others." He expresses a hope also of "travayling further" and "performing the residue" of the Psalter. This, however, was not to be, as his total contribution to the old version consists of only 40 psalms. His property consisted of land in Hampshire and at Bodmin in Cornwall. Part of the Hampshire property might have been inherited. Slackstead, however, had been purchased recently, as it had been granted, as part of the possessions of Hyde Abbey, to Sir Ralph Sadler in 1547. The Bodmin property also Sternhold had purchased from the crown in 1543, as part of the possessions of the dissolved priory of St. Petrock there. Sternhold died on 23 August 1549 (Inquisitiones post mortem, 3 Edward VI, Nos. 12, 146). His will, dated August 1549, was proved on 12 September following. Among the witnesses to his will was Edward Whitchurch, probably his publisher. He left his property to his wife Agnes and his 2 daughters, Judith and Philippa, aged respectively 3 and 1 years. Writing Sternhold is solely remembered as the originator of the first metrical version of the Psalms which obtained general currency alike in England and Scotland.Bennett, 224. His earliest metrical versions of the Psalms may have been composed in Henry's reign (Coverdale had published his "Goostly Psalmes," a translation of Luther's psalm versions, as early as 1539. In 1540 the earliest Psalms by Marot, valet de chambre to Francis I, were the rage at the French court, and soon afterwards passed into protestant worship at Geneva). In the opinion of learned men of the time metrical versions more nearly represented the structure of the Hebrew psalms than prose, and for singing meter was a necessity. Sternhold, Marot, and Coverdale alike wished to substitute the Psalms of David for the "obscene" ballads of the court and people. The close parallel in position at their masters' courts naturally suggests comparison between the work of Marot and Sternhold; but there is no similarity discernible. In contrast with the French poet's lyrical variety Sternhold (with the exception of Ps. cxx) used only one meter, and this the simplest of all ballad measures, the meter of Chevy Chace. This choice of meter was really of infinitely wider consequence than the psalms he set to it; for either in this form, which has 2 rhymes, or that of Hopkins, which has 4, it became the predominant meter (C.M.) not only of the old and new versions of England and Scotland, but of countless metrical psalters and English hymns in general. The rapid spread of psalm-singing in Elizabeth's reign was made possible by the easiness of tune and meter, and in the decay of music under the puritans the simplicity of the meter alone kept psalm-singing alive. Sternhold and Hopkins's version has had a larger circulation than any work in the language, except the authorised version of the Bible and the Book of Common Prayer. Sternhold's work forms its base. His 1st edition undated, but (as being dedicated to Edward VI) not earlier than 1547, contains 19 psalms (i–v, xx, xxv, xxviii, xxix, xxxii, xxxiv, xli, xlix, lxxiii, lxxviii, ciii, cxx, cxxiii, cxxviii). It was printed by Edward Whitchurch, and is entitled Certayne Psalmes chosē out of the Psalter of Dauid and drawē into Englishē Metre by Thomas Sternhold, grome of ye Kynges Maiesties Roobes (Brit. Museum). The 2nd edition, compiled after his death — apparently by John Hopkins, who adds 7 psalms of his own in order to fill in a blank space, deprecating comparison with Sternhold's "most exquisite doynges" — added to those of the former edition 18 new psalms (vi–xvii, xix, xxi, xliii, xliv, lxiii, lxviii). It is entitled Al such Psalmes of Dauid as Thomas Sternhold, late grome of the Kinges maiesties robes, did in his lyfetime drawe into English Metre, and is printed by Edward Whitchurche in 1549 (Cambridge University Library). 3 more psalms (xviii, xxii, xxiii) are added to these in a very rare edition of the growing Psalter printed by John Daye in 1561, and the complete number (40) appears in the full editions of 1562, 1563, and all subsequent editions. The text of his psalms, as found in all editions subsequent to 1556, follows the Genevan revision of that year. The only psalm of his which remains current was the simple rendering of Psalm xxiii ("My Shepherd is the Living Lord"). Publications *''The Whole Booke of Psalmes; collected into Englysh metre'' London: John Day, 1562. See also *Metrical psalter *List of English-language hymnists References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Notes External links ;About * Sternhold, Thomas Category:English religious writers Category:1500 births Category:1549 deaths Category:16th-century English people Category:People of the Tudor period Category:16th-century English writers Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:English hymnwriters Category:Hymnists